<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to properly embed youtube videos by mousefly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119485">How to properly embed youtube videos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousefly/pseuds/mousefly'>mousefly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AO3, Archive of Our Own, No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Fanvids, Other, YouTube, tutorials - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousefly/pseuds/mousefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The about section here didn't help me at all and just did some  quick research and decided to post it here as a personal reference to those which might come in handy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to properly embed youtube videos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that this is is only used for YouTube videos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Click on the HTML mode in the work text section</p><p> </p><p>2. Copypaste this <strong>&lt;!DOCTYPE html&gt;</strong><br/>
<strong>&lt;html&gt;</strong><br/>
<strong>&lt;body&gt;</strong></p><p>
  <strong>&lt;iframe width="420" height="345" src="PASTE_URL_HERE"&gt;</strong><br/>
<strong>&lt;/iframe&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;/body&gt;</strong><br/>
<strong>&lt;/html&gt;</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>3. Copypaste your video ex. https://youtu.be/CygzU9x49x8 </p><p> </p><p>4. Paste your link in the html section and then you remove the "." in "youtu.be" and then type in ".com" after "youtube", and finally add in "/embed/" between "https://youtube" and "CygzU9x49x8" Make sure that there are only two slashes between "embed".</p><p> </p><p>5. Your text should look like this before you post/preview it </p><p><br/>
<strong>&lt;!DOCTYPE html&gt;</strong><br/>
<strong>&lt;html&gt;</strong><br/>
<strong>&lt;body&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;iframe width="420" height="345" src="https://youtube.com/embed/CygzU9x49x8"&gt;</strong><br/>
<strong>&lt;/iframe&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;/body&gt;</strong><br/>
<strong>&lt;/html&gt;</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>6. The result should look like this!</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>